Health Class Conundrum
by AmberInferno
Summary: Kagome's health gave out a pretty embarrassing thing today and she loses it in the futal era. Who finds it and wants answers? Sesshomaru! Good luck Kagome! Your gonna need it


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

 **At the Well:**

"Kagome! What took you so long?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry my Health Class ran a little late." I say blushing because of what was currently in my bag.

"Health Class? Whats that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing!Its nothing to concern yourself with." I say frantically.

"Feh!" He said as he started walking only to stop a couple of feet ahead "Hey wench you comin'?"

"Yeah!" I said enthusiastic.

As she walked away she failed to notice the small blue square fall out of her bag, but golden eyes at the edge of the forest did.

 **In Kaede's Hut:**

"Kagome! Your back!" Sango said happily while Miroku was passed out with a big goofy perverted smile on his face.

"Kkkkaaaaaaaaagggggggggggoooooooooommmmmmmmeeeee! Your back! Inuyasha tried to feed me to a yokai while you were gone!" Cried Shippo as he raced to the warm protection of her arms.

"Is that so? Inuyasha?" I asked with fake sweetness in my voice.

"Yeah? I mean the runt deserved it!" He said trying to explain so the sit wouldn't come.

"Why did he deserve it?" I asked.

"Because he wouldn't stop whin-" He cut off suddenly.

"Inuyasha? Whats wrong?" I asked as Sango and Miroku grabbed their weapons.

"Sesshomaru is comin." Inuyasha growled out.

We all stepped out of Kaede's hut to see sure enough there was Sesshomaru standing outside it.

"What do you want you bastard?" Inuyasha yelled drawing Tetsaiga.

"Cease your annoying babble. I came to speak to the miko." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Like hell your talking to Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled starting to charge Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, sit." I said in a bored voice and looked over at Sesshomaru "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"I would like to talk to you in private Miko." He said starting to turn and walk away.

"Like hell! Kagome ain't goin' anywhere with you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed again charging.

"Sit. I will be back soon. Sit." I threw over my shoulder as I jogged after him.

 **In the Woods:**

"So whaddya wanna talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to ask you what this is." He stated holding up a blue square.

"W-where did you find that?! I-it's n-nothing. G-give it back." I stutter scream at him.

"If you don't tell me I will show it to Inuyasha and _he_ will get the answer from you." I paled. If talking about this with Sesshomaru was bad then think about talking to Inuyasha.

 _I'd rather not._ I hung my head knowing I had to tell him. I sighed.

"I-it's a condom. I got it from my Health Class." I said not meeting his eyes.

"What is a condom and what is Health Class?" He asked.

"Well Health Class is a class where we learn about suicide, promiscuity, fornication, debauchery, and recreational drugs. A condom is a form of birth control." I tell him.

"So this is..." He asked and I nodded not meeting his eye.

"And how would one use it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask suspiciously.

"Because this Sesshomaru wishes to use it." He said boldly.

"Hey it's mine!" I say.

"And who will you use it on?" He asked.

"Directions are on the wrapper." I tell him.

He looks down at it and I take that as my time to leave. Suddenly i'm kissing the ground with weight on top of me.

"Where do you think you are going Miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Back to the village." I say.

"I told you I wanted to use it." He said.

"And?" I ask dumbly.

"I believe it takes two to use this properly." He said.

"Yeah it does. WAIT, WHAT?!" I yell. Suddenly naughty images pop into my mind. I start squirming to get away but only halfheartedly. Honestly it wasn't a bad idea. No! Bad Kagome! I scolded myself.

Sesshomaru dragged me back over to the soft grass and I let him.

 _This is gonna be a long day,_ I thought secretly delighted.

* * *

Whew that took three hours to write and edit. This was just something I thought up while reading a story called Health Class. I'm thinking about doing another like this only it would be a InuyashaxKagome and it would be about her health class homework. Tell me what you think. Hey the Sequel is up! It's called Health Class Conundrum: Health Class Homework Go check it out.

Bye for now

-Vicks


End file.
